Stole My Heart
by alex2121
Summary: The story will focus on Alex and Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore adjusting to Alex and Elena's new life as a vampires and their search for the cure of Vampirism and will introduce a new villain, Silas, in the process. Damon/Oc Stefan/Elena


**Stole My Heart**

**Season Four**

**Growing Pains**

* * *

There was a bright white light and the sounds of church bells ringing, sirens, and yard work going on. Suddenly, Elena gasps for air waking up. Stefan was sitting on the end of her bed, watching her. She seems confused about what was going on around her.

"Stefan..." Elena breathed.

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours" Stefan assures her reaching to grab her shaking hand.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were in an accident" Stefan explained.

"Oh my god. Matt is he.."

"Alive?" Damon interrupted; he was sitting on the window seat. "Ask Stefan. The hero"

"He's fine." Stefan said.

"Thank you. I thought I - how did you..." She began to speak but was interrupted by Damon again.

"Save you? He didn't"

"When Jeremy brought Alex to the hospital before all this happened, her injuries were worse than anyone knew." Stefan explained. "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal her"

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you and her had vampire blood in systems." Damon swooped in.

Elena gasped. "Oh my God. Does - does that mean I - am I dead?" She questioned. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan said. "I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help."

"Where's Alex?! I need to see her!"

* * *

Alex bolted awake to see Damon sitting down by her feet, he jolted when she woke up suddenly too glancing over at her. She was sitting on something soft, her bed. "Alex?" Damon asked.

Before she could say anything, she was pulled into a hug. "I'm so sorry" he said.

Everything came rushing back to her. She remembered feeling like she's drowning..."I thought I was dead." She said.

"You are." Damon answered.

"Am I?" Tori started panicking, Damon said nothing. "I don't - I don't want to be - I can't be a vampire" She started sobbing as Damon pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright" he cooed.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, her twin as next to her on Elena's bed.

"Horrible!" Elena answered "I never wanted this to happen. I never want to become a vampire, I was ready to die"

"Do you think I wanted to become a vampire?" Alex questioned. "Or that I wanted to die? I'm here because of you, Elena!" She was right. Everything that happened to Elena would happen to Alex or the other way around. Ever since Ester did that spell, she linked them together.

"I can't believe your blaming me for this!" Elena yelled. "I made a choice. If I didn't Matt would be dead!"

"Well did you think about me when you asked Stefan to save Matt?!"

Elena now felt sympathy for a sister. She was right, she didn't think of her when she asked Stefan. "I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't know you felt that way"

"You wanted to die. You never considered how I would feel" Alex said. "But I get it, you was only trying to help Matt" She gave her twin a soft smile.

* * *

Alex was looking at herself in the mirror. She was breathing heavily, as she rubs her face. She touches her teeth, checking if they have sprouted fangs yet. She hears the electricity running through a light-bulb and looks down at it, her hearing has intensified. Suddenly, she sees Jeremy in the doorway and walks over to him.

"Jer!" Alex ran to him giving him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked concern, as he pulled back from their embrace, "I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."

Alex glance over at the light-bulb again, but turns back to face Jeremy. "I'm fine. I'm not Vicki"

"No, you're not" Jeremy shook his head. "You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help. " Alex kept glancing at the light-bulb.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" She snapped, her face soon change. "I – I'm sorry, I…. Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she said when I was shot; she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listened" Jeremy informs her.

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible-"

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire?" He hissed, "I need my sister, not another one of them."

"We're gonna find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so" With that, Jeremy left. Tori turns around and looks at the light-bulb in the lamp. She strides towards it, pulls off the lampshade and crushes the light-bulb in her hand.

* * *

Bonnie is at the Lockwood cellar, staring at Klaus' desiccated body lying in a coffin. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Tyler's voice announced. Bonnie turns around to see Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.

"What is that doing here, Klaus?" Bonnie asked coldly, narrowing her at Klaus. "The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash." Klaus said. "But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am."

He walks over to the coffin. "Put me back!" He demanded.

"I can't right now." Bonnie answered. She had to help Elena and Alex.

He was surprised that Bonnie turned him down. "Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable."

"I have to help Alex and Elena before she has to feed." Bonnie tried to explain. Klaus couldn't care less about them. "They're dead and no longer my concern."

"You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie reminded him, he launches at her grabbing her throat. " And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out." he reminded her. "Now put me back."

"If I can keep them human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids." Bonnie tried to persuade him. "Isn't that what you really want?"

Klaus finally release Bonnie. She starts to leave, but Klaus super speeds in front of her and blocks her way out. "Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?"

* * *

Meredith is walking down the hallway and Pastor Young and some deputies approach her. She stops.

"Pastor Young!" She asked, she was surprise to see him here. "To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again." She joked.

"Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were." He turns to the deputies behind him. "Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"What are you doing?" Meredith questions.

"Adding a few security measures." He answers as the deputies left to go to the basement. "The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves."

"Who gave you that authority?" She demanded.

"The Council." Pastor Young reply. "They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith." He answers, she was shocked. "Probably time to start looking for a new job." With that he leaves, a shocked Meredith standing there.

* * *

Matt and Caroline are in the room together. Matt has been discharged from the hospital and is getting ready to leave.

" Elena or Alex doesn't want to be a vampire." Matt stated. "They don't want to be dead and now they aren't. This isn't your fault, Matt." Caroline assured him but he shook his head. "It's all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. They're a vampire because of me!"

"Shh! Cool it on the V word." She whispers "I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now." She reminded him.

"If the Council is after you, then why are you here?"

"Because I don't know where to go." She sobs as a tear stream down her face. "Tyler's dead and everything's different now and I…"

Matt embraces her. Suddenly, Caroline pulls away. They hear an officer coming towards the room. Caroline leaves. The officer opens the door and sees Matt standing alone.

"Can I help you?" Matt questions the officer. "Sorry" The officer apologized. The officer begins speaking into his dispatch, "All good here." He exits the room and closes the door. Matt breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Over at the Lockwood mansion, an officer is handcuffing Carol Lockwood. Pastor Young was standing nearby.

"What's going on?" She orders as the officer starts leading her out her own house.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your son." Pastor Young answers.

"You can't arrest me!" Carol protest. "I'm the Mayor of this town!"

"Not anymore, you're not"

* * *

Sheriff Forbes is walking to the police department. Pastor Young stops her.

"Sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today" Pastor Young informs her.

"What are you talking about?" She questions. There was now deputies surround the two of them. "What's going on?"

"They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore."

"You have no idea what you're up against." Sheriff Forbes warns him. She knew that going against vampires there would be no chance.

"On the contrary, Liz, I've already taken your deputies. Weave got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move. "

* * *

Back at the Forbes house, Caroline is about to leave the house. Her phones starts ringing, she answers it. "Mom, hey!"

"Caroline, where are you? And tell me it's far away."

"Where am I? Uh…Good question." He mom was hoping she already left town by now. "Uh… there's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?"

Caroline leaves the house. She goes to lock the front door when an officer comes up from behind her and stabs a shot of vervain into her neck. She drops her phone and Sheriff Forbes hears the commotion. "Caroline, what's going?!"

* * *

Alex walks into the kitchen to see Elena and Stefan. Elena takes a bite of a sandwich.

Elena made a weird face as she chews. "It's disgusting" Stefan states.

"Not it's, um..." Elena says with a mouth full. "It's disgusting" Stefan finishes.

"Yeah I'm gonna puke." She spits out the sandwich into a napkin.

"Let me try" Alex said, taking a bite of the sandwich. It didn't smell good, she chewed pretending she likes it. "Yeah, it's disgusting" She spat it out in a napkin.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood." Elena announced, her sister nodded in a agreement.

"I should have saved you first." Stefan said in a low voice "You shouldn't be going through this right now. Neither of you should" He glanced at both Elena and Alex.

"No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead." Elena said, "What do you think I'd be going through then?" Stefan pours himself a drink and takes a sip. Elena gets up and walks over to him. "Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do; you respected my choice."

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, huh?" Stefan questions "Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire."

"Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Elena pauses realizing what she just said and start laughing. "Oh my God, did - did I just say "cross that bridge"?" She starts laughing maniacally.

"You're laughing." Stefan chuckled a little.

"I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny." Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

Elena is still laughing, "I – I can't stop though."

"Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened." Elena continues to laugh but then starts to cry. Stefan wraps his arms around her.

"Hey. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

Alex looks out the window and squints her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight. "I'll be upstairs" She says. Alex starts to walk away and shields her eyes from the sun. She walks up the stairs and towards her room. She sees Damon sitting on the window seat.

"I thought you left?" She asked, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Cute PJ's" Alex looks down at her clothes, and then hears herself speaking from the bathroom. She looks over at herself.

"I'm tired, Damon." Damon gets up and walks over to the memory version of Alex and holds up her old necklace. "I brought you this."

"I thought that was gone. Thank you."

Alex continues to watch the memory unfold. The memory version of herself attempts to take the necklace from Damon but he pulls it back. Suddenly, Damon and memory Alex disappear. Alex gasps and looks around the room, confused. She turns her head and the memory continues on.

"I just have to say something." Damon says. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Her memory asked.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

"Damon, don't go there." The memory said.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Alex. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you."Damon kisses her on the forehead.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." A tear welling up in his eye. "Don't-" Her memory says. "But you do." Damon compels Tori to forget. The memory ends and the present day Alex touches her neck and looks down.

* * *

At Klaus' mansion, Rebekah is looking at pictures Klaus had drawn. She picks one up and begins to choke up. She throws the picture down and knocks the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage. Damon enters the room behind her.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah drys her eyes.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon teased. She turns around to face him.

"Tragic about Alex and Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" Rebekah taunts him.

Rebekah turns back around. Damon rushes at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabs his wrist and prevents him from killing her. She pushes him against a dresser and he drops the stake. Suddenly, someone starts firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon manages to escape but Rebekah is shot in the heart with an arrow and temporarily dies.

* * *

Alex picks up a photo of her and her twin with their parents and looks at it for a bit. Suddenly, she hears a commotion downstairs. She walks down the stairs.

"Stefan? Elena?" She ask.

"Alex, don't move." Alex stops on the staircase. Stefan is surrounding by officers and the Pastor, Elena is standing behind them. The officers all have their guns pointed towards him. Alex looks at the Pastor and back at Stefan.

* * *

Tyler/Klaus is sitting on the coffin containing his body. His phone starts to ring. Tyler/Klaus looks at it and sees it is Carol calling. "You incessant woman!" He growled before answering his phone. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Tyler, thank God. Are – are you okay?" Carol asked relieved.

Carol started pouring herself a drink "Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better."

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

"You didn't answer your phone, honey." Her face was filled with fear, "I was so scared that you were with Caroline."

"Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her." Carol replied. "What do you mean they took her?" He asked concerned.

* * *

A black van is being escorted by two police cars; one in front and one in back. Inside the van, Rebekah wakes up; Caroline is sitting beside her and watching her. Rebekah struggles to get out of the ropes tying her down.

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline noted.

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah questions rhetorically.

Suddenly, the wheels of the van start to screech. The van flips over. Caroline and Rebekah go flying. The van lands on its side. The two girls are fine, but in shock.

"What the hell happened?"

Outside of the van, one of the police cars has been completely destroyed and another silver SUV is seen with its front end smashed in. The other police car that was escorting the van; which is further up the road; whips around and starts to drive back towards the van. Meanwhile, Klaus breaks off the back door of the van and goes in to rescue Caroline.

Caroline gasped when she saw Tyler's face. "Tyler?"

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He commented. He rips off the vervain ropes tying her down.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" She cried. He finishes ripping off the ropes and helps her up. "No time. Come on, we've got to go."

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah hissed. Tyler/Klaus looks down at her. "Keep them busy, little sister." He smirked, he gets up and leaves.

Rebekah is shocked by this revelation. "No. That's not possible!" She struggles to free herself but gives up.

* * *

At the Gilbert house, Damon is picking up stuff that was knocked over in the commotion. Sheriff Forbes enters the house.

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything." He asked. Meredith walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices." Liz told him "Files, computers, everything."

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?"

"Damon, relax." Meredith tried to calm him "When Caroline called to say she got away; did she know where they were planning to take her?"

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape." Liz answered.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere." Someone knocks on the front door. Matt enters the house.

"Hey, is Alex or Elena here?" Matt asks.

Damon turns around and rushes towards Matt. He grabs him by the throat and pins him up against the wall; choking him. "In what world are you the one that gets to live?!"

Meredith tries to pull Damon off of him. "Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!"

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz ordered.

Matt tries to pry Damon's arms off his throat. Damon releases him. Matt breathes heavily.

* * *

Elena is in the small house. She is chewing on her fingernails. The Pastor turns the fire on the stove on. "You still want to be a writer? I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you."

Alex rolled her eyes at Pastor Young's attempt to start a conversation. She was tapping her feet lightly on the floor. "Why did you bring us here?" Elena blurted out.

"This is kidnapping!" Alex says.

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in." Pastor said "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it."

Elena glance around her anxiously, she can hear the ticking noise of a clock and panics slightly. Alex look at her sister worriedly "Elena? Elena are you okay?" Elena pulls herself together.

"Where's Stefan" Elena finally ask.

"Where he can't hurt you." Pastor Young replied.

"He would never hurt us." Elena growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I know that wherever you go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow. You hungry?" He changed the subject as he pulls out a tray from the fridge.

"No" Both girls said in union.

"So, we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good."

Pastor Young places a giant steak in front of them. Elena looks at it and starts to breathe heavily.

"Is something wrong? Elena, are you okay?" Pastor Young ask as Elena looks at his neck.

"Yeah" All of the sounds around her are intensified and she starts to panic. "No, I've got to get out of here."

She gets up and runs out of the house. She runs across the yard, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "Elena!" Alex calls after her. " Pastor Young follows them outside; he stays on the front porch.

"Get them!" He ordered.

Elena continues to run but is blinded by the sunlight. Her sister was right behind her. A man hits her in the face with a wooden object and she blacks out, then hits Alex.

* * *

Caroline super speeds Tyler/Klaus into a tree and they begin to make out. She was so happy to see what she thought was Tyler but was really Klaus. "I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?"

"This is going to sound incredible, but I…" He tries to say but Caroline silences with a kiss.

"But…" Tyler/Klaus stops trying to talk and super speeds Caroline into a tree. They continue to kiss. Caroline helps Tyler/Klaus take off his jacket and shirt. Tyler/Klaus pulls away. "Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment."

"But you're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex." Caroline removes her jacket and continues to kiss him. She super speeds him into another tree. She pulls away for a minute to take her shirt off. She starts kissing him again, but suddenly stops.

"Did you just call me love?" She questions.

"I don't know, love. Did I?"

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?!" She roared. She removes her hands from Tyler/Klaus neck and pushes them against his chest in anger.

"That's what I enjoy about you." Klaus smirked "So much more than a pretty face."

"Oh my God, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!" Caroline takes her hands off him completely and backs away.

"And you're a glorious kisser." He smirked. Caroline slapped him.

"Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you."

Caroline turns around and starts to put her shirt back on. She felt disgusted with herself. "Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Oh, I need to go sanitize my mouth!"

"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim." He put his hands up in defends.

Caroline faces him. "Put Tyler back!" She demanded.

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." Tyler/Klaus looks at her, smirks and walks away.

* * *

Bonnie is reciting a spell. Jeremy is pacing back and forth in front of her. She stops chanting. "The spirits aren't listening." She told him.

"Was that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy questions.

"There's something else I could try." Bonnie told him. "What? Do it." He said. Bonnie gets up with the spell book. "If the witches won't help me save Elena and Alex, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring them back myself."

"Other Side? The Other Side is for dead people." He raised his eyebrows, making sure he heard her properly.

"They're still in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if their spirit still exists on both sides?" Bonnie asked.

"Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead." Bonnie says nothing. Jeremy realizes what she is going to do and walks towards her. "No! No, Bonnie!"

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'; I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Alex and Elena and I will bring them back with me." She was determined.

"Assuming you wake up!"

"I'm stronger now. I found a new source of power." She told him.

"A new source of power?! What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" He asked.

"Do you want your sisters back or not?"

* * *

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere." Liz announces.

"Come on, guys, think." Damon growled "It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch." Matt remembered. They all look at Matt. "Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith agreed.

"Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go." Damon said to Matt. They both leave the house.

* * *

In the barn, both Alex and Elena wakes up on the floor. Elena looks around her. Vampires are coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Tori groans as she sits up while holding her head. Rebekah is in the cage across from her; looking both Gilbert girls.

"I thought I killed you." Rebekah muttered.

"Where am I?" Both Elena and Alex said a the same time.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah told them.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked looking around the cages. Stefan speaks from the cage adjacent to Elena. They can hear each other but cannot see each other. "Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"Stefan." Elena breathed. She tries to pull herself up but is too weak to do so.

"We didn't feed." Elena told him. Stefan was now worried.

"Ahh, I see what's going on here." Rebekah spoke up. "You died and so did Tori, with vampire blood in your system and you two didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

"Just ignore her." Stefan told them.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." She smirked. Alex tries to break through the bars. "My day just got a whole lot better."

Both Elena and Alex start becoming paler.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy are sitting on the floor. Bonnie has his hands in hers. She is reciting a spell. The spirits are whispering to them. Jeremy opens his eyes and sees that Bonnie's nose is bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God." Bonnie continues to chant the spell as the spirits get louder. Jeremy looks worried.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes." He orders, "Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!"

Bonnie begins to chant louder. Black veins start to creep up her arms. "What the hell is that?!" Bonnie starts to hyperventilate, than she dies. Jeremy rushes towards her. "Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!"

* * *

Bonnie is in the cage and sees both Alex and Elena, sitting on the floor with their eyes closed. She walks over towards them.

"Alex" Bonnie whispers. She kneels down next to Alex and takes her arms in her hands. "Come back. Come back."

Elena opens her eyes. Bonnie pulls Alex up. Elena can't see Bonnie and is unsure of what is happening to her sister. "Stefan. Stefan, something's happening to Alex" Elena said. Stefan looks at the wall dividing him and Elena.

"We're going home" Bonnie told Alex. Suddenly, Grams appears behind the bars of the twins cage. "No!" Bonnie drops Alex's arms. She falls back down on the floor; too weak to stand on her own.

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie questions, surprised to see her Grams.

"You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness." Grams told her.

"They need me"

Grams is suddenly standing right in front of Bonnie instead of behind the bars of the cage. "They are not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here."

"Grams, please." Bonnie begged.

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. GO!"

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes." Jeremy orders.

Bonnie opens her eyes. "You're awake!" He breathed out. Jeremy pulls her up into a sitting position and holds her. "You're alive."

She finally caught her breath, leaning her head on Jeremy's shoulder. "I couldn't do it. It didn't work."

* * *

"Stefan" Elena called. "What happened?" He asked her.

"We're out of time." "We need blood. We're dying" Tori spoke up.

Stefan is worried. Alex and Elena are breathing heavily. Stefan pulls himself up off the ground. "Hey! Anyone, hey!" He calls out.

"Will you shut up?!" Rebekah growled.

"You think we're afraid of you?" An officer opens the barn door and walks up to Stefan's cage.

"You want more vervain?" The officer threatened. "Keep it down." He ordered.

"Listen to me. They're gonna die if you don't let them out of here." The officer glances at them who are in bad shape. He looks back at Stefan.

"Sorry, not my problem."

"They're innocent. Let them out." Stefan orders. The officer begins to walk away. Stefan rushes towards the other side of the cage. "Let them out" He yells.

The officer shoots Stefan in the stomach and he falls to the ground. "Stop!" Elena yelled. Stefan gets back up and rushes back to the bars. "I said let them out!" The officer shoots him again, this time in the leg. He leaves the barn. Stefan falls to the ground again. Rebekah watches him.

* * *

Tyler/Klaus and Caroline have come to the house to see Bonnie about getting Klaus out of Tyler's body.

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy protested.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out." Klaus said.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Tori and Elena." Bonnie shook her head. "I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!"

"She said she can't okay?" Caroline defended. Tyler/Klaus turns around and looks at Caroline. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

Tyler/Klaus rips open his shirt, takes a deep breath, and extends his claws on his right hand. He punctures his chest with his claws and grabs Tyler's heart and begins to rip it out.

"What are you doing?"

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." He turn to glance at Jeremy. "Maybe you." He continues to tear out Tyler's heart.

Bonnie's eyes widen. "Oh my God" "You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Caroline ordered, she covered her mouth.

"He's bluffing." Jeremy scoffed. "He needs a witch to do that."

" What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler" He was making Bonnie choose. He has almost successfully torn open his chest.

"Stop, please! You're killing him!" Caroline begged.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie quickly stated. Tyler/Klaus takes his hand out from his chest. "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

Stefan drags himself over to the wall dividing him from Elena and Alex. He pulls the wooden bullet out of his leg.

"Elena? You still with me?" Elena is sitting on the other side of the wall. She has grown even paler and is breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay." Elena answered. "No, you're not." Stefan protested. "I can hear you breathing. Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry. "

"Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much." Stefan told her.

"Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you." Elena couldn't see but Stefan starts to cry silent tears. "Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made." Elena places her hand against the wall dividing them."God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling." He told her.

"Me too"

Rebekah looks saddened by the fact that Stefan may lose Elena. Elena takes her hand away from the wall and closes her eyes.

* * *

Outside of Pastor Young's house, Damon and Matt get out of Damon's car and walk towards the house.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked confused.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait. " Damon rushes towards Matt and bites his neck. Matt falls to the ground, groaning in pain. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here."

Pastor Young opens the front door and sees Matt on the ground, bleeding. "Let him go. The boy's innocent."

"Well, that's the point. Give me Alex, Stefan and Elena, he's all yours." Damon grabs Matt by the scruff of his shirt and picks him up. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Pastor Young told him.

Damon is suddenly shot in the chest and falls to the ground.

* * *

Bonnie is performing the spell to get Klaus out of Tyler's body and back into his. She has her hands on the side of Tyler's head. Caroline and Jeremy look worried.

"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy muttered to Caroline.

Tyler opens his eyes and looks up. "Tyler?" Caroline asked. Tyler smiled hearing her voice and looking at her, "Caroline. Hey."

Tyler tries to get up, but falls down to the ground. "Tyler?" Caroline rushes to his side. Bonnie is still chanting.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy questions.

Bonnie stops chanting. Her Grams appears in front of her. "I warned you, child. I warned you to stay away." Grams and Bonnie are holding hands. "What's happening? Let me go!" Bonnie ordered as she try to pull her hands away.

"I can't."

"Let me go!" Dark veins start creeping down Bonnie's arm towards her Grams' and suddenly appear on her arms as well. "Okay, let her go!"

"You made your choice. Now they're taking it out on me!" The veins creep up Grams' face and she begins to scream in pain.

"I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!" Bonnie cries. "No! No! Oh my God!" Grams disappears and Bonnie falls down on her knees, crying. Jeremy gets down next to her and tries to comfort her.

* * *

The officers come back in; carrying more vervain with them. Stefan and Rebekah look at each other and Rebekah nods her head.

"I got this. Bring the other one in." The other officer leaves the barn.

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?" Rebekah starts pretending to cough. The officer loads his gun and walks over to her cage. "I thought I told you to shut up."

"Here's the thing, my family we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out." She tells him. The officer gets closer to the cage.

"I'd much rather watch you die."

Rebekah gets up and rushes towards the bars. The officer is startled and pulls out his gun but he falls back towards the bars of Stefan's cage. Stefan grabs him and slams the officer's head repeatedly against the bars until he starts to bleed. He drops the now dead officer on the floor towards Tori and Elena's cage. Elena is still sitting on the ground, while Tori lie on the ground. She sees the dead officer lying close to her cage.

"Elena. Elena!" Elena sees the blood slowly spreading across the floor. She reaches her hand out and reaches for the blood that is pouring from the wound. She reaches as far as she can, but still cannot get close enough to get any blood. The blood is still running towards her and finally, she is able to place her fingertips in it. She puts her hand to her mouth and licks the blood off her fingers. She starts to regain the color in her face.

"Alex, you have to get the blood" She told her. Alex tried reaching her hand out towards the blood but she couldn't reach. Her hand fell weak. "Don't give up!"

Her hand finally reached the blood and she brought it to her lips.

* * *

Damon is lying in the grass. Two officers come around the corner with their guns out. They approach Damon's body. One of the officers gently nudges Damon with his foot. Damon doesn't move. Suddenly though, Damon gets up and grabs the guns out of the officers hands. He kills both of them by snapping the neck of one of them and stabbing the other one with his own gun. Matt is still on the ground nearby. Damon walks over to him and kicks him hard.

"Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Matt said, he was still holding his neck.

"Oh, yes I can." Damon places his foot on Matt's throat and begins to push down. "It should have been you."

Out of nowhere, someone rushes towards Damon and knocks him off of Matt. It's Alex and she is vamped out. "Leave him alone"

* * *

Matt stumbles into the barn and falls to the ground. Stefan runs over to him and feeds him his blood. Matt pushes his arm away and sits up. "Just stop! Stop saving me."

"What the hell is your problem?" Stefan demanded.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you? Cause honestly, I wish you'd have just let me drown."

"What, you think you were my first choice?"

"Both Alex and Elena are vampires, because of me. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life." Matt told him.

"No, no, no, you don't have to live with that; you get to live with that. Because Elena put your life before her own. So every morning you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it." With that Stefan leaves.

* * *

Alex and Damon walk towards his car. "You were gonna kill him." Tori muttered.

"Yep. Guy just won't die." Damon said. "Remember he's the reason you and your sister are vampires"

Alex didn't say anything. She knew he was right but she didn't want to kill Matt. After all he is her childhood friend. Damon starts to walk away.

"I remember everything" She stated which caused Damon to stop. "One of the highlights of my transition: remembering everything that you compelled me to forget." Damon walks back over to her. "Like how you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?"

"Does that matter?" He asked.

Alex nods her head. "Yeah, I also remembered how you told me you loved me" He said. "You didn't have to let me forget"

She placed her fingertips on his cheek, stroking it. She looked into his icy blue eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her so passionately.

* * *

Klaus is putting the last three bags of Elena's and Alex's blood in an ice box. Rebekah rushes into the room. She is in tears.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" She hissed at her brother.

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You left me!"

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves." Klaus suggest.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" She hissed at him.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." He threatened. She grabs one of the blood bags and throws it against the wall. "NO!" Klaus turns to face Rebekah. She has the last two blood bags in her hands. "Drop them."

"I mourned you!" Rebekah cried. "My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." Klaus cooed.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!"

"Drop it!" He orders.

"You want your family?" Rebekah squeezes the blood bags and they burst; leaving no more blood for Klaus to make hybrids. "Here's your family!"

Klaus rushes towards Rebekah and grabs her by the throat. "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." Klaus snaps Rebekah's neck and walks out of the room.

* * *

"The whole Council knows who we are now. Everything's about to change." Elena whispers.

"Yeah, I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cooked up." Stefan smiles. He places his hand on Elena's back. "We'll figure out a way to deal with that."

"You don't have to convince me that everything is gonna be okay."

"I know. Wish I could though. Wish I could just tell you that you'll never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood. But you will. It'll be the worst thing that you've ever lived through." Stefan said.

"But I'll get to live." She puts her arm on Stefan's shoulder. "I'll be a sister and a friend and I'll be with you. Forever, if I want." They kiss, smiling at each other. "I'm gonna get through this. Just like we get through everything; one day at a time. We should get inside before sunrise."

"Bonnie made this for you yesterday." Stefan pulls out a lapis lazuli daylight ring from his pocket. "Just in case."

"Daylight ring?" She questions and he nodded as he place the ring on her finger.

"One day at a time, right?" He smiles. Elena nods and smiles too. Elena kisses him and places her forehead against his. She rests her head on his shoulder and they watch the sun begin to rise.

* * *

Damon place the beautiful lapis lazuli ring on Alex's finger. She was surprised it was the perfect fit. "It's beautiful" Alex commented.

"Now we can be together forever" Damon said. Alex giggled happily as his lips moved against hers.

"Forever" Alex smiled. Damon pulled her even close, placing his arms around her waist. She had her arms around his neck.

* * *

Pastor Young releases the gas hose from the back of his stove. The Council is in the house with him. "Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped."

There is vervain lying on the table. The Council members are passing it around to each other. "And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not;" Pastor Young locks the front door. "For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement."

"What are you talking about?" On of the council member asked. "Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates." Pastor Young pulls a lighter out of his pocket. "And we'll all reunite in eternity."

"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?"

"Friends. We are the beginning." He lights the lighter. The Council members scream with fear. The kitchen is set ablaze.

* * *

**A/N; Please review, fav etc..**


End file.
